Food For Thought
by GoGoTorturegirlYeah
Summary: MerryPippin fluff. Pippin brings massacre into the kitchen while attempting dessert. Merry brings in his share of catastrophe, by, well... attempting Pippin. ;D UPDATED! dedicated to NeverSayDie.
1. Dessert

**A/N:** alright, I know it's damn unorthodox for me to do this but Elements of the Antagonist is going to have to wait after this chapter. Because…it's complicated. And…things happened. My goldfish died. uncomfortable silence ALRIGHT ALREADY, OKAY, I couldn't resist temptation and HAD to write this for NeverSayDie first, my wonderful partner in crime. She's written all these amazing fics to keep my insanity at its pinnacle, and I believe she deserved one. Sorry it's a little late, and the title's a little, um,…retarded. 

**_WARNING_**_: if you don't like slash, don't read it. Save your sanity and indirectly, the amount of flames I'll be getting._

**_Summary:_**_ MerryxPippin slash. Pippin brings massacre into the kitchen while attempting dessert. PWP fluffuzums abound! Dedicated to NeverSayDie._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Merry and Pippin are Tolkien's, but Dom and Billy are MINE!! haha..nyahaha…mwahahaha..BWAHAHAHAHAHH-HACK! ::thunder strikes on GgtgY::_

                                                                                             **Food for Thought   **

Chapter 1 - Dessert 

Merry watched as silently as he could, trying to suppress the neverending bubbles of laughter that were dying to escape his throat. He was leaning against the wall, and before him was the sight of the victimized kitchen completely covered in flour, with trails of jam splattered across the floor. The table itself was a flurry of cluttered eggs, fruits, butter and cream, and stood not a few feet away was the culprit of the scene, none other than Peregrin Took; holding up a tattered recipe book and reading it with great religious zeal.

"Dear Elbereth, what are you attempting, Pippin?" the question had been playing around in Merry's head for hours it seemed. Pippin looked incredibly adorable when he tried to make a serious face (which never did succeed), he only seemed like a little child who was pouting cutely, eyebrow-narrowing and the whole works.

"I'm trying to bake a pie," Pippin answered monotonously, and turned back to look at Merry with a raised eyebrow. "_strawberry_, pie." He continued the last words as sinister as he could; with a touch of awkward suaveness to boot.

Pippin made an effort to look somber, but that obviously came to no avail.

Merry snickered aloud, desperately gripping his sides. For Eru's sake, The man was trying to do an impersonation of a James Bond with a smear of flour on his cheek.

Needless to say, the suaveness thing didn't really work that well.

As a matter of fact, he looked less of a secret agent and more of an innocent puppy.

Endearing. Cute.

_Vulnerable_.

Merry continued studying Pippin, and each mental remark he made somehow effected the proximity of where they both stand.

Sure, they were friends.

But Merry just had to change that.

"…Merry?" Pippin spoke, breaking the sudden silence that filled the room. "What's going on your head?"

"oh, just…um, dessert."

"oh? You're having dessert?"

"In just a moment, yes."

"You're not thinking about _my_ strawberry pie, are you? Because you're not going to have any," Pippin half-smiled.

Merry complied with a pert smirk.

"Don't worry, Pip. I might have something else in mind…"

--to be continued--


	2. A Different Sort of Dessert

**A/N**: GAH! I just read through the previous chapter that was published, and I just realized the sentences were all confuzzled!!!! O.o But I think I've fixed it now, so there shouldn't be too many errors left… (apart from those missing asterisks). Anyway.

Thank you all for those really awesome reviews!!! ::HUGS:: STRAWBERRY PIE PLUSHIES™ FOR ALL!!!!!! :D Review this chapter and thou shalt receiveth a MERRY PLUSHIE™, too!

**A/N:** FINALLY, an update. There's been such a low supply on slash lately; so I figured, I might as well change that. Nyaha. I'm so sorry I took ages to update; but I wholly blame it on Harry Potter (SUCH a great movie) and, the flu. ::looks at the abundance of tissue in her dustbin::. Anyway, enough of my ramblings and ON WITH THE STORY!

**_WARNING:_**_ slash. If you don't like it, you know what to do._

**_Summary:_**_ Merry/Pippin fluff. Pippin brings massacre into the kitchen while attempting dessert...Merry brings in more massacre by, well, attempting Pippin. ;D UPDATED! a fic for the great author, NeverSayDie._

**_Disclaimer_**_: Alas, I am only a zealous fangirl who thrives on hobbits. Oh, to own Pippin… _

Food for Thought 

Chapter 2 – A Different Sort of Dessert

To believe that all he ever wanted in that moment was standing just a few feet away from him; lightly and blissfully dusted in icing sugar, and – God bless – a little guilty trail of strawberry jam on the corner of his mouth, was maddeningly, stomach-wringingly exhilarating.

Merry didn't _just_ feel like loving the life out of him, he was tempted to dip Pippin in a vat of cream and stuff him into a pastry batter…as a different sort of dessert.

Although, Merry hasn't completely lost his mind yet. He knew the idea was absolutely ludicrous. _'Pippin could **never** fit into a vat of cream alive.'_

Still, Merry was fervent. He was so inclined to just fumble through any sort of idea he can find to use as a sort of reason; albeit explanation for the morning as to why he had kissed Pippin so and dragged him to bed last night, and to why he should be devoid of a fist in the eye.

_'So maybe I could tell him I was drunk – ah but no, he knew I hadn't held a drink all day. Maybe I could tell him I had done it out of a bet from the other lads – but… What will he think of me?_' The thoughts running through Merry's mind was driving him to severe lunacy. The hobbit had no other choice.

Sometimes in life you just have to rely on pure, bare instinct. It's just one of those moments where you just don't know if you're in the right or wrong, but you're moving with your decision anyway, because you believe in it.

Taking a few steps towards Pippin, he took him by the shoulders and spun him round. A bewildered pair of mild green eyes marred beneath caramel curls came looking back into him, quizzical and somewhat nervous of the intentions that Merry portrayed through his own blue orbs.

"Merry…?" Pippin's voice was rough and rather lost; he didn't really know what Merry wanted from him at that moment; but he wasn't sure if he would be disinclined to give him whatever he desired. Their proximity suddenly changed the air of things, Pippin felt it, and maybe, hopefully, it was for the better of things.

Merry took one last gulp before the words he hadn't think twice to string started running from his mouth.

"Listen, Pippin, sometime soon you might hear me say I had done it because of that bloody jam that's still on your lips, but trust me, it never was because of the jam or cream or anything around us right now – it's because I wanted to, and it's what's inside of me, and inside of you that's driving me crazy. Believe me, you'd probably feel like putting a fist through my face tomorrow, and you know what? I'll _completely_ embrace that."

Pippin gazed into Merry's eyes, still in confusion, but before he could even start to make sense of the hazy pairs, Merry's lips had already darted straight for his.

It was then that every single thing around them turned oblivious.

Pippin hadn't realized the recipe book had fallen from his grip; and Merry didn't know he had instinctively rubbed his hand along the dip of Pippin's back.

Merry's warm lips had found its way to fit perfectly into Pippin's, nibbling his lower lip as his tongue slicked across the small curve and into his mouth. It darted continuously in an erratic rhythm, and the two could only manage gasps of hot air against moist skin to stay alive.

But the adrenaline-- _that_ was to die for.

"Mmm…you know what, Merry, you don't really have to explain…" Pippin whispered pleadingly into his mouth. "If anything, I'll be the one who has some explaining to do..."

Merry let out a slow, vulnerable moan as Pippin's lips trailed off to his neck.

"Oh shut up, Pip. You'll just have to be the bad guy on this one."

Pippin could only manage a soft murmur against his leathery skin. "But what was that bit about…cream, you said?"

"I was just thinking of you as dessert."

Pippin pulled away to find Merry's gaze before his lips found their way again.

"No, no thinking, Merry, don't even dare use your brain on this one."

"I'm telling you, it's that damned jam --.."

"Shh, Merry, just, shhh..."

-- to be continued --

* * *

A/N: phew. Review please! :D

A/N: -inserting shameless pluggery here- if you liked this, you'll adore NeverSayDie's _Comfort_ fic. She's an amazing author, really; you do _not _want to miss out on any of her works. Check them out!! :D


End file.
